Gerald Moore
'Gerald Moore '''is a former West Roman Special Forces operative and a TACITUS agent. He was known by all to be "wild" and "cocky". Despite this, he was also considered a loyal, protective man who always put his comrades ahead of himself. Biography Early life Not much is known about Gerald's early life, except for the fact that he led a "rebellious lifestyle", similar to Derek Westbrook. In the short story collection titled, Life: A Compilation'', he mentions getting into fights, getting drunk, and nearly getting someone killed in a drunk-driving accident, among other things. It is later revealed that in 2001, Gerald Moore helped to thwart Operation Jinn, a terrorist plot that would have become the alternate history timeline's equivalent of the modern timeline's 9/11. Because of his actions, the September 11 Attacks were postponed to September 11, 2016. Years later, in 2016, 38-year old Gerald pursued a violently misanthropic spree killer known as the Black Falcon, who goes on a rampage across New York City to kill as many people as he can, with the intention of avenging the people the Black Falcon has killed (some of whom were his close friends). After a series of intense encounters with the Black Falcon, Gerald assembles a lynch mob and finds himself teaming up with Vince Crosby. With help from allies he forges throughout his mission, Gerald destroyed the Black Falcon. After the events of September 11, 2016, Gerald decided to enter the world of counterterrorism. He eventually enlisted in the United States military, spending four years in the 34th Infantry Division of the US Army, where he was inexplicably reunited with Derek Westbrook again. Four years later, Gerald transferred to Delta Force, He spent five years inside Delta Force before retiring after suffering injuries in a mission gone wrong. Some years later, he was recruited into the United States Cyber Command. He was later transferred to TACITUS. During Life: A Compilation In the short story titled "Absurdism vs. Christianity", Gerald is seen with Diane Mack, debating with Christian college students over the legitimacy of Christianity. He is later seen in the story "God and Humanity", where he encounters Sandy Martin, a colleague of his studying overseas in the Ivory Coast. He listens to Sandy as she reveals a rather surprising desire to follow Jesus Christ and then observes Sandy accepting Jesus later that same night. Moved by her newfound "spiritual desire", Gerald, wracked with guilt after realizing the extent of his crimes against his maker, receives Jesus as his Savior. Personal details Personality TBA Habits and beliefs Gerald used to be an Absurdist, but later became a Christian. Much like Derek Westbrook, Gerald Moore saw Jesus as not just his Savior, but a role model as well as his personal Lord. Since giving his life to Jesus Christ, Gerald, much like Derek, has become a man after God's own heart, wanting to please God in anything that he does. However, his new faith has put him on edge with various non-Christians in the TACITUS agency. Skills and abilities TBA Category:Characters